


Love You Goodbye

by StolenSpark



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, His eyes are green, I swear, Jem knows something's up, Multi, My OC's are gorgeous homewreckers who are good at killing things, Rare Pairings, Sebastian's not evil, Valentine is an awesome parent, Will is a Mess, i was bored so i wrote this, this gon' be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will seems to be having second thoughts about his relationship with Jem, so he goes out and does horrible things behind Jem's back. The day after one such affair, three American Shadowhunters (one of whom was the object of Will's affection only the night before) show up at the institute. The teens are different than any Shadowhunters they've ever encountered. For one, they're not fully marked. Besides that, a series of events involving rogue vampires and werewolves, along with an escalation in demon sightings has got the Clave on guard and wary around the newcomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with something new! I just wanted something fresh so this was born.
> 
> OC List:  
> •Jesse Rosen, 17, Shadowhunter  
> •Ella Rosen, 17, Shadowhunter  
> • Eragon (Katara) Rosen, 16, Shadowhunter  
> •Aiden Smith, 18, Werewolf  
> •Elliot Hendrickson, 16, Mundane  
> •Katrina Hendrickson, 1, Mundane  
> •Axel Hendrickson, 21, Mundane  
> •Storm Alexander, 18, Vampire  
> •Ryder Smith, 20, Werewolf

This is just a preface or whatnot.

Not sure how many chapters it's gonna be yet.

All characters and places belong to Cassandra Clare, unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me.

 

 

If you wanna see how my OC's look, DM me and I'll send you a photo/link.

 

 

 

Kay, thanks, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem and Will are placed in an awkward situation when one of Will's boy-toys shows up at the Institute with his sisters.

   It's three o'clock in the morning when Will returns to the Institute.

   "You're late," a soft voice points out, startling Will.

   "Sorry, babe," Will replies. "Couple werewolf kids were lost and needed my help."

   The silver-haired boy forces a smile and looks up at Will, an unreadable expression in his bright silver eyes. The truth is he knows. He knows about Will's rendezvous with other 'lovers'; Gideon and Sophie had seen the brunette with Tessa, and just tonight, Jem had trailed Will because he needed to 'see it for himself' and watched from a distance as Will greeted a pretty blue-eyed boy with a heated kiss. "Of course, Will. You found their pack alright?"

   "Obviously," Will smiles smugly, leaning down to kiss his lover.

   Jem can taste the chocolate-like flavor of Will's lips, along with the sweet, lingering flavor of the blue-eyed boy. "I-I'm going to bed," he mutters, pulling away when Will attempts to deepen the kiss.

   He heads upstairs to their shared bedroom, tears already flowing down his pale cheeks.

   In the morning, they are woken by Sophie stepping into the room. "Charlotte wants you. We have guests."

   The pair dresses and follow Sophie to one of the many drawing rooms. Charlotte is seated in a plush, white armchair with three teens standing in front of her. "Ah, here they are!"

   The trio of guests turn to look at Will and Jem. The boy is the same one Jem saw Will with last night and in this light, Jem can see that the boy's hair is a nice mahogany color with natural blonde highlights, and his eyes are framed with a thick curtain of long black lashes. While his eyes are dark blue like Will's, his eyes are more of a sapphire blue instead of midnight blue. Jem notices, with jealousy, that the boy is tan with a slender build and delicate features and a diamond stud decorates his right ear.

   "Jesse," Will acknowledges. "Girls."

   "William," the boy, Jesse replies with a nod.

   Charlotte seems surprised that they met, but she shrugs it off before turning to Jem. "Jem, these are the twins, Jesse and Ella Rosen, and their sister, Eragon."

   Eragon, a beautiful girl with inky dark hair that falls past her shoulder blades and bright pink eyes, grins. "Please," she says, sliding her hands sheepishly into the back pockets of her black shorts. "Call me 'Katara'. Most people do."

   Jem notes the unnatural blackness of the teen's hair; after all, no one has hair that black, but smiles back, already sensing that the youngest of the Rosen kids can be trusted.

   "Their mother was a Blackthorn and ran the Institute in Los Angeles."

   Jem's smile fades. Of course they would be. The Blackthorns are a family known for their poetic looks and fey-like beauty. Their father must've been fey, Jem concludes bitterly.

   Charlotte leaves them alone to look for Tessa. Will chats amicably with Jesse, Jem wants nothing more than to punch the both of them and tell them that he knows everything.

  _Look at them. Look at the way Will looks at him. He doesn't love you. In fact, who would love a dying boy?_

   There's a hand on his shoulder, and Katara is looking up at him. "You okay?"

   He nods. "Why are you here? And why aren't you guys marked?"

   "The ceremony was never finished," the girl replies with a shrug. "Something attacked. We're not sure what, but Mama got called out and..."

   "And what?" Jem presses.

   "It killed her. The Silent Brothers went back to the Silent City. Our cousin, Helen, came to run the Institute."

   "Who's your father?"

   "Our father was an angel."

   Jem raises an eyebrow. He's never heard of this before.

   "His name was Israfel," Katara's voice is strained and her eyes now resemble liquid silver. "He died years ago, along with our three other siblings."

   "There were six of you?"

   Katara nods. "Out of all of us, Jesse and I are the only brunettes and I'm the only one born in America. The others were born in Denmark. Well except for Gretta; she was born in Idris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how do you like the Rosens so far? As always, feedback is love!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. We get to meet some of the others.

   It is late when Will returns to the bedroom. Jem is putting away his violin when the brunette makes his presence known. Jem is about to comment on the scent of unfamiliar cologne lingering on Will's skin, when suddenly Will's lips are on his, his body pressing him to the wall. Soon, Jem feels cool sheers underneath him, and just like the other times, it feels like the first, and it's the closest thing to love Jem has felt in awhile. He feels wanted, treasured, needed, and Will is whispering sweet nothings in his ear, against his neck, bringing him to his release, which comes with a delicate arch of the back. Will follows shortly after, breathing out a name against the damp skin of Jem's neck. Jem freezes, the name belongs to the gorgeous boy down the hall. He pretends he didn't catch it, and accepts the kiss goodnight Will presses to his lips. When the brunette drifts off to sleep beside him, Jem turns away and cries himself softly, almost silently to sleep, because William doesn't love him and he's slowly breaking inside.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

   "Do you think he'll like it?" Elliot asks his older brother.

   Axel looks his brother over. Elliot's wearing a black T-shirt with images of wings and angels imprinted on it, a leather jacket, black jeans that fit close to his legs and have enough tears to give the prostitutes a run for their money, and Converse. His hazel eyes are ringed with black eyeliner. Axel sighs. "Planning on getting some?"

   "Of course."

   The problem was that Elliot has low self-esteem. After suffering from extensive emotional, verbal, physical, and even sexual abuse at the hands of their father along with many failed relationships, Elliot believed he was only worth the current state of his body. That sex was the only way he would ever be good enough. The poor boy had a shameful habit of going all the way with his boyfriend or girlfriend almost immediately after they started going out. A lot of his partners took advantage of it too, treating him like dirt, cheating on him, making it seem like Elliot wasn't doing enough. That it was his fault they left him. Axel remembers a time when one of Elliot's ex's, a boy named Lukas, cheated on him. Elliot accepted it as his fault, and worked for the boy's love. It cost Elliot several weeks of nightmares and many heartbroken tears. Axel just hopes that for the sake of whatever's left of Elliot's heart and their little sister, that Elliot's new boyfriend wants more than just sex from his little brother.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

   "What do you want?" Jem asks, not looking at Will.

   "Obviously you. What's gotten in to you, babe?"

   "What do you see in him?" it is a valid question. "What is it that makes him good enough?"

   When did I stop being enough for you? Why won't you look at me like that? These and other questions sit in the back of Jem's throat, preventing him from speaking. 

   Will pushes the door to the training room open. Jesse is standing twenty feet from a target, a bow in one hand, throwing knives in the other. He's not wearing a shirt, and when he turns to them, Jem scoffs at, what he deems, a trashy bellybutton piercing. Will seems to like it though. "What's that for?"

   "I lost a bet," the Dane replies. "Charlotte says we're going hunting tonight."

   "Why?"

   A smirk creeps across the boy's face. "Rogues."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

   Aiden leans against the hard surface of the brick wall, hard rock music blaring through his headphones. There's a hand in his left, another pulling one of the earpieces free, then a pair of lips on his. "Hey, Oreo," the werewolf whispers, giving Elliot another kiss.

   "Hey, sorry, I'm late. I, uh, had a hard time deciding what to wear," Elliot replies. "Do you like it?" Elliot takes a step back to let his boyfriend see his outfit. His dark hair hangs in his hazel eyes, giving him an aura of being younger than sixteen.

   "You look hot, babe. Now come on let's--"

   "Well, well," a deep voice says. "What do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments are love! Bye, my Sparklers!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the rogues meet their match, Elliot is jealous, and we find out more about the Rosens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue. Oops.

"So, this is the little human that's got you all hot and bothered?" A blonde werewolf begins.

 

Aiden sighs. "What do you want, Aaron?"

 

"I just want to remind you of all the things you've been missing," Aaron says, cheerfully. "We raided a daycare."

 

"That's against the Accords," Aiden points out, scandalized. "Not to mention the Law."

 

"Fuck the Accords," an Irish accent interjects. "The Nephilim can burn in Hell for all I care. Oh, by the way, we brought you something. A souvenir. Don't worry, she's not dead. Yet."

 

For the first time, Aiden notices the toddler in the werewolf's arms. She can't be older than one, and even then, she's tiny. Elliot notices as well. "Kat!" The cry is somewhere between a frightened gasp and a mother's desperate scream.

 

The little girl lifts her head and looks at them. "Mama," she whimpers.

 

"Let her go, Killian," Aiden snarls.

 

"I'd listen," a new voice states, startling the werewolves and mundanes.

 

"Back off, Mundie," Killian snaps. "This is official pack business."

 

"Mundie? That's a new one," the voice speaks. "Israfel. Uriel."

 

Aiden can just hear the smirk in the Shadowhunter's voice. The eyes of the Rogues widen and Aiden pushes Elliot behind him.

 

Aaron, Killian, and the other Rogues turn to the Shadowhunter. Jesse waits patiently for Killian to set Kat down. She toddles closer, a bit unsteady. A Rogue moves to attack her, and Jesse leaps into action. He's fast, and within seconds, the Rogues are dead. Jesse scoops Kat up in his arms and walks over to where Aiden and Elliot are standing. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Aiden smiles, as he's handed Kat.

 

"You aren't so bad yourself," Jesse replies. "So, what's a hottie like you, doing in a place like this?"

 

Elliot clears his throat. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

 

"Oh! Right, this is Jesse," Aiden states. "Jess, this is Elliot, my boyfriend."

 

Jesse nods to Elliot. 

 

"So, how do you know each other?"

 

"We dated back in L.A." Aiden explains. "Until my family moved here and I joined the Praetor Lupus."

 

"Oh," Elliot mutters, turning his attention to Kat, who babbles contently in his arms.

 

"I should be going," Jesse says.

 

"Come by sometime?" Aiden asks. 

 

"Sure," Jesse smiles. "It was nice meeting you, Elliot," he waves cutely at Kat. "Bye, cutie."

 

Kat giggles and curls her tiny fingers in a wave. As the Shadowhunter walks away, Elliot watches Aiden tentatively. Aiden looks at him, his smile fading when he sees the look on his face. "What's wrong, babe?"

 

"Nothing," Elliot snaps. "I'm going home, okay? We can go out some other time."

 

"You sure? I know you were really looking forward to this."

 

Elliot nods. "I'll call you, okay?"

 

"Yeah. It's fine."

 

"I love you."

 

Aiden leans down and kisses Elliot sweetly. They kiss until the need for air forces them apart. "Love you too, Oreo," when Kat whines, he gives her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Later, munchkin. Be good for Mama, yeah?"

 

Elliot blushes at the name, and a small smile plays on his lips. "You've really got to stop calling me that."

 

"Stop acting like her mother, and I will," Aiden swats Elliot's ass playfully.

 

"Stop it."

 

"You love me."

 

Elliot rolls his eyes and walks off. 

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

Jem sets his violin down as Katara walks into the room. "Hey," she says, too cheerfully. 

 

Jem raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay, what's up?"

 

"Where's Will?" She asks, plopping down on the bed. "Is he out or something?"

 

This earns her a glare. Jem really hates this. He hates having to stay home while Will's out hunting. Especially since the Rosens arrived at the Institute. A second knock on the open door alerts them to Jace's presence. "Yeah, um, Clary's here with her brother and Raphael..."

 

"Raph's here?!" Katara interrupts shamelessly, before racing out the room and down the stairs. "Raph!" She cries, launching herself into the vampire's arms. 

 

"Hey, pinkie," Raphael chuckles.

 

The platinum-blonde Shadowhunter beside Clary raises an eyebrow. "You know each other?"

 

"Duh. That's why Magnus suggested I come with you, Morgenstern," Raphael deadpans. 

 

Jem decides to introduce himself, Jace, and Katara to Clary's brother. "I'm James Carstairs, everyone calls me Jem, though. This is Jace Herondale and Eragon Rosen."

 

"Actually, her last name is Ravengale," the boy states. "Their father came up with the name, and the mother changed it after he died. I'm Jonathan-Christopher Morgenstern, by the way. But friends call me Sebastian. It's my middle name. I was also told that they're gifted."

 

"Who told you that?"

 

"Magnus did. He learned it from the Warlock who helped hide them."

 

"You mean the Clave doesn't know?" Isabelle asks, eyebrows raising.

 

"As far as the Clave is concerned, all the children died with their father."

 

Jesse nods. "So, who's up for a night on the town?"

 

The others gape at him, and Katara sighs. "I swear on the Angel, our parents' graves, the moon, and your virginity, that you are secretly a Herondale."

 

"No, I just like having fun," Jesse protests. "Ella, back me up here."

 

"She's right," Ella states. "What, with the late hours you've been coming home, your recklessness..."

 

Jesse looks scandalized. "Are you calling me a slut?"

 

"You're the one who said it."

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

At Pandemonium, Jesse grabs Jace and Jem by the wrist and pulls them to the dance floor. "They'll love it," he shouts over the loud music. "Trust me."

 

He swivels his hips to the beat of the music. As if on cue, a blonde vampire walks up behind him. Jem assesses the situation warily. As he dances, Will comes up behind him. "I missed you," Will mutters. "I'm so sorry, babe."

 

Jem smiles. Jace and Sebastian are making out close by.

 

A growl shatters the atmosphere. The vampire from earlier is squaring off against Aiden, who had noticed how uncomfortable Jesse is becoming with the vampire and decided to step in. "The Shadowhunter is mine, Ivan," he growls. "Now, back away before I rip your throat out."

 

The vampire refuses. 

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"And he's just... Ugh..." Elliot fumed.

 

He's been ranting about Aiden's ex-boyfriend for the last thirty minutes. Elliot doesn't like how pretty the Shadowhunter is, or the way Aiden looked at him. Especially not the way Aiden looked at him. He feels like Aiden was comparing the two of them together. Jesse's tan against Elliot's pale skin. 

 

Axel interrupts Elliot mid-rant. "Look. Did you guys talk about moving in?"

 

"He's been hinting at it," Elliot admits.

 

"Alright, I want you to move in with him. Take Kat. I can't take care of you both."

 

Elliot nods and calls Aiden. The call goes into voicemail.

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

Aiden is out at Pandemonium when the call comes in. He's busy dancing with Jesse. Their bodies are flush together, and he's reminded of the time they were together. Exciting, new.

 

At some point, they leave the house and go back to Aiden's apartment. 

 

Aiden sees the call the next morning. Jesse is still asleep when he calls Elliot back. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Aiden," Elliot says timidly.

 

"Did you need something, baby?"

 

"Yeah, um, I want to take you up on that offer."

 

"Great, babe," Aiden grins.

 

"Should I come over?"

 

"Now's not really a good time. I mean, you can come over, but I'll be out at the bookstore for most of the day," Aiden lies.

 

"Oh, okay," Elliot's voice is small, as if he's struggling with expressing the way he feels. "I'll, um, yeah. Alright. I love you."

 

Aiden doesn't say it back, with good reason. Jesse has straddled his lap. "Hi."

 

"Hey," Aiden says.

 

"I'm going to head out, okay?"

 

Aiden nods, pulling Jesse in for a heated kiss. Jesse squeaks in shock as he's flipped over.  

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

When Jesse walks into the Institute, he's practically dragged into the library. Mayrse, Jace, and the others look up.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Ella asks. "If you've hooked up... I wouldn't be surprised if you contracted demon pox."

 

"Demon pox doesn't exist, El."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we'll start getting into the plot. I have a lot planned for this chapter 


	5. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is necessary.

Important A/N

Hey, guys, sorry this isn't an update. I have a couple things I wanted to tell you.

First off, I'm going to start putting the character photos up in the chapter.

Second, I'm changing Ravengale to Ravenhunter.

Third, I'm doing a character ask. I'll probably be doing three or four for this story. They'll be about every six chapters. It'll be a good way for you guys to get to know the characters better. The candidates are as follows: Aiden Smith Elliot Hendrickson Axel Hendrickson Heronstairs Jace Herondale Sebastian Morgenstern Clary Morgenstern Jesse Ravenhunter Ella Ravenhunter Katara Ravenhunter Charlotte Branwell Henry Branwell Jessamine Lovelace Izzy Lightwood Malec

Comment or inbox, whichever works, your questions and I'll put them into the ask. Feel free to ask as many questions as you like. If I don't get to put your question in the ask, I will try to get it into the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and sorry this isn't an update


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Katara and the twins are taken into custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've skipped parts....

Jesse wakes to the cell door opening. A lady with blonde hair and large green eyes walks in. “The Clave wants to see you now,” she says, kneeling beside Ella and unfastening the ankle fetters. “It’s a shame they’ve got you guys tied up like animals.”  
“Why do you care?” Katara snaps, the filthy conditions of the dungeon cell finally getting to her.  
“Well, you’re Shadowhunters,” she continues. “I’m Sienna Nightsong, by the way.”  
Katara glares at her. “That’s not what the Clave thinks.”  
Sienna finishes unchaining Katara and Jesse. The trio follows her through the dark hallways of the dungeon, and up the sludge lined stairwell. They continue to walk until they reach a large, mahogany door. Sienna pushes it open and motions the Ravenhunters into the room. Jia Penhallow, Consul of the Clave, looks up. “Alright,” she states. “We can begin. Which of you volunteers to hold the Mortal Sword?”  
“I do.” Katara volunteers.  
Jesse starts towards his sister as she’s led towards the center of the room. “Katara,” he begins. “Don’t…”  
“She’ll be fine, Jesse,” Ella mutters.  
Katara grips the sword tightly in her hands. Jia begins to ask a barrage of questions. “Who are your parents?” she asks.  
“My mother was Evanna Blackthorn. My father was the Angel, Israfel.”  
“You’re lying,” Jia hisses.  
The sword cuts into Katara’s hands. Gold-tinted blood streams from the cuts in her palms, painting her wrists in streaks of unusually metallic blood. She grimaces, insisting that she’s telling the truth.  
“What are you doing?” Jesse cries. “Can’t you see you’re hurting her?”  
“Don’t do anything reckless,” Ella whispers, gripping her twin’s hand as a warning. “If they think she’s a warlock, imagine what they’d think of you.”  
Tears prick at the corners of Katara’s eyes from the pain. “Please, I’m not a warlock,” her voice is pleading.  
That’s all it takes for Jesse to act. The Mortal Sword is wrenched from Katara’s hands, embedding itself in the wall between Will and Jace’s heads. “She’s telling the truth,” he states, gaze hard and unforgiving. “Back the fuck up.”  
Every head turns towards where the twins are standing. Ella moves quickly to stand beside her sister, inspecting the wounds on her palms before running her hands over the cuts. Jace glances over at Clary, who raises an eyebrow before turning to Sebastian. “Jia, they’re telling the truth,” Sebastian says.   
“Why aren’t they marked?” Jia asked. “They shouldn’t be able to hold our weapons.”  
“Doesn’t that prove to you that they aren’t warlocks? Besides, what warlock do you know would take down, not one but five, Rogue Werewolves?”  
Jia looks at the three Shadowhunters glaring at her. “Is that true?”  
Jesse nods.  
“He’s quick too,” Will pipes up.   
“Is that so?” Jia sighs, running a hand through her dark hair. “Don’t make me regret this. You two,” she mutters, pointing at Jesse and Katara. “I’m going to do something that I haven’t done ever. This will be a spar to the death against William and Jace Herondale.”  
A murmur rises from the others in the room. “This is outrageous!” Alec cries. “Jia, you can’t do this!”  
“It is the only way for them to earn their freedom. If they succeed, I will make sure they are pardoned.”  
At Jia’s gesture, a pair of Shadowhunters hand over a few weapons to be used in the battle. The occupants of the room back up, creating a circle for the doomed Shadowhunters to fight. Jace and Will look at each other, not looking forward to this at all. Jesse and Katara, on the other hand, are already mapping out a strategy. Will attacks first, kickstarting the battle. Jesse arcs his seraph blade up, meeting Will’s blade, before launching in a volley of attacks. Will falters, forced into constant retreat by Jesse’s quick and easy attacks. Since Katara and Jesse train together, they have adopted similar fighting styles, with some stylistic differences. Defend, and counter. Jesse’s distinctive move is one where he appears to falter, but surprises the opponent with a series of strikes that, on days when Jesse is feeling particularly generous, leaves the opponent maimed or decapitated and, when he’s feeling pissed, can leave his opponent in ribbons. Katara, on the other hand, has adopted the idea of always being on the offensive. Both Herondales begin to falter, unable to reach each other. Jem and the others watch from the sidelines, longing to help. The fight is over at this point, ending with Jace and Will on the ground with Jesse and Katara standing over them. “We’ve won,” Jesse mutters, tossing his sword down. “Now keep your end of the bargain and pardon us.”  
The Clave, shocked that two of the world’s best Shadowhunters were defeated so swiftly, oblige. Jesse kneels to trace an iratze onto Will’s skin, but Jem walks over. “Back up,” he says, taking Jesse’s place beside Will.  
“Just let me help,” Jesse tries.  
“I said, ‘back up’!” Jem hisses. “Can’t you see you’ve done enough?!” he traces an iratze into Will’s skin. Jem’s silver eyes burn into Jesse’s deep, sapphire blue. Jesse understands.  
Magnus bursts into the room, bringing the room out of their shocked stupor. “There’s an emergency. Bodies were found.”  
“How many?” Alec asks.  
“Ten,” the warlock pants. “All children.”  
“What did you find?”  
“Three Downworlders, two mundane, and five Nephilim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue. But those of you who read my other stories, I'll have Pretty Little Flames updated hopefully by Sunday, and at least two of the others within the next couple of weeks


	7. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note. Not an update.

Okay so this is kinda an important thing. I need to make changes and stuff (still) to the chapters so I probably won't be posting an actual chapter update until those are done. And the updates are a lot slower than I hoped, but I'm hoping to eventually fall into a proper rhythm. And finish these thousand and one writing projects I have lying around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for me while I attempt to finish all these writing projects


End file.
